


Don't Hat on the ComicBerry

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sanscest - Freeform, Shopping Malls, Short & Sweet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, comicberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Underswap and Undertale monsters have finally been freed from the Underground and are beginning to intermingle with humans and the alternative versions of themselves.  Blue, Underswap Sans, drags his brother and the rest of his friends out to the mall for a little last minute Christmas shopping.  However, Sans is harbouring some hidden, sort of forbidden feelings for the innocent version of him.  Can he finally be free to show how he feels?Commissioned by Battre!





	Don't Hat on the ComicBerry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloShikigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/gifts).



Sans had to chuckle as he watched the other version of him dragging the two Papyruses around the mall.  The little version of Sans was like a tugboat, propelling the other two forward and through the ‘tides’ of the mall.  It was the final countdown to Christmas, and naturally the building was packed with humans and even the occasional monster, all trying to get that last-minute shopping done in time.  He followed lazily behind them, keeping a wary eye on the humans that were passing them, pressing close to them.  They had already ‘lost’ one wallet in such crowds, he didn’t want to lose another one.  So he followed behind them like a short, stout bodyguard.  It was an easy job as long as he kept his magical blue iris activated.  No one ever came too close to them then.  And he was able to stay close to the others.  Not close enough to them to be stifling, but just close enough that he could hear Blue’s overexcited tones exclaiming over everything in the windows that they passed.  Just close enough to catch the occasional glimpse of those wide, beautiful eyes, sparkling brightly in joy and wonder.  To see those cheekbones slightly dusted with the palest blue blush with enthusiasm…

He is positively adorable, Sans thought to himself, already for the countless time that day.  His grin relaxed, a small, long-forgotten sparkle appearing momentarily to his own eye lights as he watched them.  For a while now, he had tried to deny his feelings.  He had tried telling himself that Blue reminded him of Paps, a much, much smaller version of Paps, perhaps when the skeleton was a baby bones.  Both skeletons were energetic, shared similar goals, hated their brothers puns and loved cooking after all.  He also tried saying that Blue was legitimately another version of him from another universe, so of course he would be curious about him, wanting to know more… wanting to hang around him…

But no more lying, not to his friends, or to himself anymore.

Sans was positively taken with Blue.  Infatuated with his energy, his caring, his constant belief that everyone can do a little better if they tried hard enough, and how he cared for Stretch, his own lazy brother, and how quickly he had bonded with Sans and Paps.

Speaking of Stretch, the orange hoodied skeleton was jogging right alongside Blue, holding tight to his hand, acting as a very bony anchor to keep him from wandering off too far and too fast.  Sans’ own brother, Paps, held Blue’s other hand, just as eager and excited as his smaller companion, but had been on his best behaviour since they had first arrived at the mall.  Together the two energetic skeletons had ooed and ahhed over the flickering Christmas lights, over the fake snow in the windows, and especially over the toy train that puffed real steam.  Stretch, the Blue’s older brother, chuckled at their reactions, smiling back Sans, shooting him a knowing wink.  Their brothers really were the coolest.

Sans sighed softly, smiling at them.  They really were the coolest of the cool.  He carefully eyed Blue, making sure that Stretch didn’t catch any of the soft looks that he would sometimes shoot at the oblivious skeleton.  Stretch had already warned him about being too forward with his brother…

His very innocent brother.

* * * * *

It was only a few short weeks ago that Stretch had asked him to join him for supper.  As they settled in their favourite booth at Grillby’s, Stretch had cut directly to the chase.

“I thought I would approach you as a friend first.  I like you a lot, Sans, and would hate to lose our friendship over it.” Stretch had told him, pulling the sugar stick from his mouth and sticking it in his pullover’s pocket.  “But it is my brother that we are talking about.   He’s… not experienced in any sense of their word.  So, to protect him, let him approach you, not the other way around.  He’s read his dating manual numerous times, probably knows the thing cover to cover, but that is the only experience he has with dating.  Excluding the little play dates that he had with Chara of course.  Let him decide what he really wants with you, a relationship or friendship, without the little hints or nudges.”  Stretch had peered down at Sans, his one iris sparking to life so quickly that the magic startled a nearby beaver and rabbit monster.  “Or you’ll be in for a bad time. Got it?”

Sans had a lot of respect for Stretch.  Not only because he was another judge monster, one that had been chosen by the Creator to judge the human for the sins and STATS, but also as a fellow monster.  It had taken a lot of balls (heh!) to say that to Sans’ face, to risk a friendship to protect his brother.  So he had agreed to the conditions.  He would let Blue decide what he wanted with Sans, and Stretch wouldn’t interfere with the outcome.  It was a good deal, perhaps a better one than he deserved.  He nodded and promised Stretch.

* * * * *

So that brings us back to today.  Blue had somehow been able to convince the three of them to finish Christmas shopping in possibly one of the worst times to shop.  Humans were crammed into every store like sardines, standing shoulder to shoulder and pushing, the monsters trapped right there with them.  To say the least, it was quite the experience.

A couple hours later and Sans was quite done with the whole experience of it all.  They had all been pushed and shoved more times than they could count, been hit with bags, and one monster bigot tried to start a fight.  Stretch too looked tired, even Paps looked ready for a rest.  Blue was still rearing to go, full of boundless energy.

Sans was slightly jealous.  He would love to have that much energy, keep up with him.

“Come on guys!  One more shop and then we can stop for lunch!” Blue said, attempting to cheer them on.

Stretch shook his head.  “Sorry bro… I’m all burnt out…  I need a couple minutes to rest…”

To Sans’ surprise, Paps nodded.  “I must agree with the lazier version of me.  I also need a few minutes to rest.”

Blue looked downcast.  He longingly turned to Sans, his eyes large and watery.  It reminded him of the anime that Alphys and Undyne of both their universes liked to watch, or those cat videos that Papyrus showed him from time to time.  He could feel his soul pound slightly.  He needed to protect this baby…. He was so precious, so cute… “I can still go with you Blue.” he heard himself saying, a small sigh escaping his mouth.

Paps and Stretch looked at him in surprise as Blue looked at him with complete and utter joy, his pupils turning to stars.  “Sans, are you sure?  Usually you have had a nap and eaten lunch by now…” Paps said worried.

“I know, but I’m fine.  Go on guys, we’ll catch up.” he said, nodding to Stretch and Paps.  He could already knew what would happen.  Stretch would go for a quick smoke break, perhaps even drag Paps into a sweet shop or bakery.  He would try and check up on them every so far but…

This perhaps was the best opportunity that Sans had to spend some alone time with Blue.

But then again, he was starting to get tired.  Maybe he should rest first.  He was nothing but a lazy bones after all.

The next moment, hood was seized and he was being pulled backwards, away from the brothers.  “We’ll back soon!” Blue sang, leaving Sans to shrug helplessly at the Papyruses.

“Do you think that they will be ok?” Paps asked Stretch.

The lazy skeleton nodded.  “Blue looks sweet and innocent but he has been trained by Alphys, much like you and Undyne.  He won’t hesitate to protect himself against random humans.  And he has your brother with him.  Sans will protect him if anything happens.”  Stretch was already patting at his pockets, searching for his cigarettes.

* * * * *

Sans had to admit that skipping his break was worth it.  He had insisted on grabbing a quick cup of coffee, just something to keep him going, but other than that they were non-stop.  Ducking into one shop, then the next.  Occasionally buying the odd doo-dad but, just enjoying their time together.  Sans felt his guard begin to drop, his smile relax.  He found himself having a great time.  Having Blue’s energy concentrated solely on him was, well, it was indescribable. Those blue eyes were his alone, that infectious smile and giggle were his…

He was truly hooked on this skeleton.

“Ooh! Sans!  Look at the hat shop!” Blue said suddenly, roughly pulling Sans’ arm to the side.  Sure enough there was a little hat in the corner of the mall.  There were many mannequins and heads in the windows, all sporting some sort hat of every era.  “Let’s look in here quickly!” Blue said.

Sans couldn’t say no.

The shop was completely dead, not a soul to be seen.  Sans supposed that hats weren’t the hot commodity of the year.  The salesclerk looked bored, taping away at the computer, peeking up interestedly at the two skeletons entering the shop.  She was delighted with the two of them.  Gushing about them, she was amazed with the two of them.  Of course she was a student doctor with a biology major, so seeing two skeletons walk in, no flesh or muscles or organs to see or speak of… Sans and Blue now knew what celebrities felt like.

They tried on every hat of the store it seemed like.  From the pirate’s long feathered felt hat, to the biking helmet, even the strange propeller hat.

Blue and Sans giggled at themselves as they tried on the final two hats.  Sans had gone with the classic Santa hat, guaranteed to replenish the Christmas spirit in any scrooge.  Blue on the other hand, had found a silly toque with fox ears.  Sans glanced at Blue, taking in the sight.  The red-brown of the fur should have clashed with Blue’s blue scarf and coat but, instead he found that it brought out his eyes that much more.

“You guys look absolutely amazing!” the clerk said.  “You guys will be the best looking skeletons on your date!”

…..

Wait.  Did the clerk just assume that he and Blue were dating?  Sans wanted to argue with her, set the record straight (heh!), but his soul warmed at the thought of the thought of this little outing being their first date.

Blue smiled at her.  “Thank you very much, Human Sarah!” he laughed his signature mweh heh heh.  “We thank you for your help in choosing the perfect hats!”

Sarah giggled and began to pick up the extra hats, replacing them on their heads and shelves.  Sans looked down at Blue’s mitted hand and gently took it, squeezing the hand softly.  Blue looked up at him, a soft blush lighting up his cheekbones as he smiled back up at him.  Sans led the way to the register, taking out his card and paying for the hats.

After all, a gentleman always pays on the first date.

* * * * *

Blue was still holding tight to Sans’ hand as they traveled the length of the mall, the both of them not letting go of each other.  They were happy and content, their souls thumping in unison.  They were quiet, just enjoying the moment.  Blue quickly waved to another monster, one that looked similar to Sans’ NiceCream Man.  The tall bunny had quickly waved back but continued on their way.  He must be in a hurry…

“Hey look. A photo booth.” Blue pointed out.  “I first heard of them when I was still down in UnderSwap. They are used to take lots of fun, happy photos of humans.  To remember certain events or memories.  I’ve never tried them before… Do you want to try it with me?”

Of course Sans couldn’t say no to him.

Plugging in the coins, he joined Blue inside the little booth.  For the first three shots, they smiled largely at the camera, their eye lights wide and joyful.

For the last picture Sans couldn’t help himself.  The frame was perfect for the holidays, surrounded by ribbon and a piece of virtual mistletoe hanging between them.  As the camera whirled to life, he quickly bent over and kissed Blue’s cheek.  His teeth landed with a small little clank, blue magic sparking between them.  At the sensation Blue’s eye lights became wide and shiny, sparkling.

The picture snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, leave a kudos and comment and check out the rest of my stories, then check out Solo's and Battre's amazing work!


End file.
